fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Death Battle: The Video Game
Death Battle: The Video Game is a fan-made fighting game by AdamGregory03, based on the popular web series of the same name created by Ben Singer and Chad James of ScrewAttack. Gameplay The gameplay follows most traditional fighters, such as Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat, in which both characters face each other one on one, attempting to deplete the other's health bar, until one of them wins two out of three rounds. Like most fighting games, each character has their own moveset, special moves, and gameplay attributes. There is a gimmick in which if two fighters who fought each other on Death Battle face one another, the victorious character of that episode will gain boosted attack for the first round while the losing character of that episode gains boosted speed. Modes *'Solo Modes:' **Arcade Mode **Single Battle **Training Mode *'Online Modes:' **1-on-1 Descriptions and more modes coming soon... Playable Characters Every playable character in the game has appeared as a combatant on Death Battle. Some characters have been sized down, still being bigger and bulkier than the rest of the characters, to help them fit in as playable characters. Season 1 Combatants *Akuma from Street Fighter *Batman from DC Comics *Blanka from Street Fighter *Boba Fett from Star Wars *Bomberman from Bomberman *Chun-Li from Street Fighter *Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy *Dig Dug from Dig Dug *Doctor Eggman from Sonic the Hedgehog *Doctor Wily from Mega Man *Doomguy from Doom *Donatello from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Felicia from Darkstalkers *Goku from Dragon Ball *Goomba from Super Mario *Harry Potter from Harry Potter * *Koopa from Super Mario *Kratos from God of War *Leonardo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Link from The Legend of Zelda *Luke Skywalker from Star Wars *Mai Shiranui from King of Fighters *Mario from Super Mario *Master Chief from Halo *Michelangelo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Mike Haggar from Final Fight *Pikachu from Pok mon *Peach from Super Mario *Raiden from Mortal Kombat *Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Raphael from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * *Riptor from Killer Instinct *Rogue from Marvel Comics *Samus Aran from Metroid *Shadow from Sonic the Hedgehog *Shang Tsung from Mortal Kombat *Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog *Spawn from Image Comics *Spider-Man from Marvel Comics *Starscream from Transformers *Superman from DC Comics *Taokaka from BlazBlue *Thor from Marvel Comics *Vegeta from Dragon Ball *Wonder Woman from DC Comics *Yoshi from Super Mario *Zangief from Street Fighter *Zelda from The Legend of Zelda *Zitz from Battletoads Season 2 Combatants *Agumon from Digimon *Astro Boy from Astro Boy *Beast from Marvel Comics *Black Orchid from Killer Instinct *Blastoise from Pok mon * from Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars *Captain America from Marvel Comics *Charizard from Pok mon * *Dan Hibiki from Street Fighter *Darth Vader from Star Wars *Deadpool from Marvel Comics *Deathstroke from DC Comics *Doctor Doom from Marvel Comics *Donkey Kong from Donkey Kong Country *Fox McCloud from Star Fox *Fulgore from Killer Instinct *Gaara from Naruto * from Gamera * from Godzilla *Goliath from Gargoyles *Green Arrow from DC Comics *Gundam Epyon from Gundam *Guts from Berserk *Hawkeye from Marvel Comics. *He-Man from He-Man and the Masters of the Universe *Hercule Satan from Dragon Ball *Iron Man from Marvel Comics *Ivy Valentine from Soul Calibur *Kirby from Kirby *Knuckles from Sonic the Hedgehog *Lex Luthor from DC Comics *Lion-O from Thundercats *Luigi from Super Mario *M. Bison from Street Fighter *Majin Buu from Dragon Ball *Mega Man from Mega Man *Nightmare from Soul Calibur *Raiden from Metal Gear *Ragna from BlazBlue *RoboCop from RoboCop *Ryu from Street Fighter *Ryu Hayabusa from Ninja Gaiden *Sam Fisher from Splinter Cell *Scorpion from Mortal Kombat * *Sektor from Mortal Kombat *Shao Kahn from Mortal Kombat *Sol Badguy from Guilty Gear *Solid Snake from Metal Gear *Strider Hiryu from Strider *Tails from Sonic the Hedgehog *Terminator from Terminator *Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy *Toph Beifong from Avatar: The Last Airbender *Venusaur from Pok mon *White Tigerzord from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers *Wolverine from Marvel Comics *Yang Xiao Long from RWBY Season 3 Combatants *Amy Rose from Sonic the Hedgehog *Bayonetta from Bayonetta *Bowser from Super Mario *Cammy from Street Fighter *Carolina from Red vs Blue *Dante from Devil May Cry *Doomsday from DC Comics *Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail *Flash from DC Comics *Ganondorf from The Legend of Zelda *Hulk from Marvel Comics *Jak and Daxter from Jak & Daxter *Joker from DC Comics *Ken Masters from Street Fighter *Meta from Red vs Blue *Mewtwo from Pok mon *Quicksilver from Marvel Comics *Ramona Flowers from Scott Pilgrim vs. The World *Ratchet and Clank from Ratchet & Clank *Roronoa Zoro from One Piece *Scout from Team Fortress 2 *Sonya Blade from Mortal Kombat *Sweet Tooth from Twisted Metal *Terry Bogard from King of Fighters *Tracer from Overwatch Other Pages *Death Battle: The Video Game/Character Endings *Death Battle: The Video Game/Character Quotes *Death Battle: The Video Game/Character Themes *Death Battle:The Video Game/Character Movesets Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:AdamGregory03 Games Category:Crossovers Category:Fan Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games